1. Field of the Invention
Skirting systems for elevated buildings are well known for their advantages in enclosing the space beneath a building such as a mobile home. Moreover, it is common to employ a series of lightweight, flexible plastic panels which are interlocked at the edges to form a continuous skirt around the base of such buildings. These same panels may also be used to surround the insulated foundations of buildings where frigid winters are common. Often such panels are corrugated to provide increased strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, skirting system distributors have encountered a problem in the high inventory required to maintain stocks of single color skirting panels. Because customers may desire any one of several different colors of panels, an excessive part of a distributor's warehouse space may be devoted to stocking each color of panel desired.
In addition, strong winds and varying ground contours have caused difficulty in maintaining the individual panels in place. Various interlock structures on prior skirting systems have been employed to resist such forces. One solution to this problem has been to insert retaining rods in the interlock formed at the edges of the panels, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,919. This provides a satisfactory solution but increases the cost of both material and labor in installing such skirting.